


Evening Delight

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I kinda hate that tag lol, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of light, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, just an exercise in smut writing, quick fic, the author indulges herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: A dark stormy night and a heated evening between Tilly and her lover.
Relationships: Ambiguous/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Evening Delight

**Author's Note:**

> It's just sex. That's it, lol.

* * *

**Evening Delight** ( _A Smutty Flash Fic_ )

* * *

The fire in the room’s hearth crackled. The light it threw out only made the shadows of the room deeper, the silhouettes of the intertwined lovers in the room visible on the wall past the bed. Outside beyond the thick glass of the windows, the blizzard howled on, the clouds hiding the moon and stars from sight.

Gods, she felt so full. Tilly gasped as the thick cock inside of her slowly withdrew only to slam back in with a hard thrust. Crying out, her fingers scrabbled at the sheets of the bed beneath her. Her ears folded back in pleasure. Strong hands gripped her hips to keep her from sliding down. The man kneeling behind her grunted, biting with his teeth along the curve of her shoulder where it met her neck. Tilly keened and used her knees to rock back. A low laugh vibrated along her skin from her lover. She mewled and panted. A pretty flush colored her sun kissed skin.

She wordlessly protested with a whine when the cock completely left her empty. But the whine was cut short when Tilly was flipped onto her back. Her thighs were grabbed and set around a lean waist. She crossed her ankles at the small of his back. Her lover reentered her cunt as he pulled her toward him. Tilly reached up with greedy hands to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. Tongues twined and rubbed together as their mouths moved. He broke the kiss to nose down to her throat, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat. She tilted her head back to give him better access. She scored red lines along his shoulders with her blunt nails. His hips and back flexed as he thrust into her. She arched and rocked up her hips to meet him. The wet sounds of their lovemaking mixed with their moans and cries of pleasure. He snuck a hand between them to rub at her clitoris. Tilly choked out a gasp, fingers digging into his back as she approached her peak. Her tail thumped against his calf. He began to rock faster into her. She struggled to match the rhythm now. The bed creaked with their movement.

“Close, darling?” he asked, his voice a rumble in her twitching ear. The short fur fluffed as the appendage flicked with her desperation. He nipped the base, panting. Sweat dripped from his face onto her brightly colored hair.

“Please!” Tilly begged, nearly sobbing. Her ankles uncrossed from the small of his back as they rose in the air behind him. She pressed herself even closer to him. Her soft breasts were flush against his chest, skin slipping against his due to the sweat. “Please—!“ She shrieked, heat rapidly spiraling through her body as he thumbed her clit. Tilly threw her head back, mouth gaping. He devoured her cry in a hard kiss, now gripping the backs of her knees. Her cunt fluttered and flexed around his cock. Tearing his mouth away, he grit his teeth and picked up the pace. Tilly clung to him, eyes glazed from her orgasm. She grunted in time with his thrusting cock slamming into her as he sought his own finish. He let out a long, strangled groan in her flexing ear. He buried his cock as deeply he could go into her cunt, seed painting her inner walls in spurts. The excess dribbled out from where they were joined. Tilly let out a weak, soft sound.

Kissing her cheek in pleased exhaustion, he praised her. “Good,” he crooned. “You’ve been so good for me. My sweet darling.” He rolled over, taking her with him. She slumped on his sternum, his cock sliding out. His broad hands gripped her bottom to slid her up further along his torso. Tilly nuzzled the underside of his jaw. She let out a soft purr as his broad hands pet her back in long strokes. “Now then,” he said, having finally calmed his own breathing. “Shall I draw us a bath?”

“Hmmm, you’re the best,” Tilly cooed. She giggled tiredly when he lifted her up to set her onto the cool, dry part of the sheets. She cracked an eye open to watch the flex of his muscular buttocks as he walked toward their bathing room. “Nice.” The miqo’te grinned at him when he smirked at her over his shoulder. Her tail flicked. She heard water, thanks to the pipes installed by the Garlond Ironworks, begin to fill their bath tub.

Levering herself up, Tilly crawled over to sit on the edge of the bed. Her feet swung above the floor and she hummed softly, her short hair wild from the lovemaking session. Her full lips curled into an affectionate smile as her lover came back to scoop her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted his face down to kiss her with a gentle brush of soft warm lips. Tilly’s ears wiggled happily, tail swaying. They entered the bathing room and its steaming hot bath.

As the fire burned low in the hearth, little splashes and laughter sounded in the bathing room. It wasn’t before long however that the laughing turned into moans of pleasure. Thankfully the fire crystals along the underside of the clawed tub kept the water warm the rest of the night.

* * *

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tap that kudos button and/or comment if you like.


End file.
